Wireless communication technology, such as is used with cellular phones or in-vehicle communications such as Telematics systems, is becoming much more sophisticated as the technology evolves. Presently, wireless communication systems and devices have the capability to not only provide communication between people, but also can acquire and provide different types of content including information from various sources.
For example, there are presently many different types of navigation systems that will direct a driver of a vehicle from a starting point to a destination point. These systems generally give audio or visual indications of a particular route to take to arrive at the desired destination. Some navigation systems go further by providing supplementary information to a driver at a particular location. For example, systems can provide location-based advertising that gives a driver a list of available products or services within a radius of the present location of the vehicle. However, one serious drawback to these systems is that a driver may not want to reverse directions to go back to a vendor that the driver has already passed along the driver's route. Moreover, a driver may be subject to a high number of unsolicited and undesired advertisements, which will be distracting to the driver. In addition, it is envisioned that many of these advertisement would not be applicable to a particular vehicle or driver.
What is needed is a method and system to provide navigational information for a driver of a vehicle to obtain maintenance. It would be an advantage to have such navigational information direct the driver to a location ahead of the driver in a direction of travel of the vehicle. Further, it would be of benefit to predict when maintenance is needed and direct the driver to a location providing a corresponding product or service before the vehicle is disabled. It would also be of benefit to tailor the information content in accordance with driver preferences.